


Slow, Fast, Up

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Jongin and Taemin fuck in a dressing room. That’s it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Slow, Fast, Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



“Clothes. Off.  _ Now. _ ” Taemin demanded, hands already roaming along Jongin’s torso and grasping at the too many buttons done up. The stylists always tried to get in his way and prevent him from ravaging Jongin.

Jongin laughed quietly, nudging Taemin’s hands off of him so he could undo them himself. “You’re so impatient,” he teased.

But Taemin knew well that Jongin didn’t actually care, since they were in a hurry. SuperM promotions had started up again, and there was a demand for all of their time and energy. The photo shoot had practically just ended, and Taemin didn’t waste any time grabbing Jongin’s hand to lead him into a dark quiet area where they could be alone. The best he could find was one of the dressing rooms they weren’t using for the day, which was risky but worth it. There was always something about watching Jongin pose for cameras that turned him on, but Jongin never seemed to really mind. 

By the time Jongin had gotten his shirt off, Taemin was already naked, grabbing for his bag that he’d drug off when no one was looking. He’d gotten a strange look from Ten, but he had grown used to those during their first release together. “You’re taking too long,” Taemin said, perching himself on the vanity and spreading his legs. 

“Fuck, Tae.” Jongin’s gaze was fixated on watching him. 

Taemin had long ago figured out how much Jongin enjoyed watching him, and he tended to use that to his advantage. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before he spread his legs further, running his fingers down along his torso and scraping over his thigh. He kept watching Jongin, enjoying the attention he got anytime he began to tease. 

He ran his fingers along the crack of his ass, knowing how much it drove Jongin crazy when he took too long. They may have been in a hurry, but he couldn’t resist having a little bit of fun with it. Jongin had stepped out of his clothes and was palming his cock as he watched Taemin. With little warning, Taemin sunk two fingers inside himself, groaning softly as he did. 

The stretch burned only slightly, but he didn’t let it stop him. He bit softly into his bottom lip as he began to pump his fingers inside himself, exploring and stretching himself out. Jongin was stroking himself faster as he watched Taemin, his gaze never straying from Taemin’s fingers thrusting inside himself. 

“Are you going to get over here and fuck me? Or are you just going to watch?” he asked, though his voice broke gently at the end of his words, fingers brushing against a sensitive area inside himself. He slipped a third finger in before Jongin had time to even react, moaning as he stretched himself open.

But it was enough to make Jongin walk closer, hand still wrapped around his cock. “You’re so fucking hot, babe,” he groaned, voice raspy and low.

Taemin smiled a little and slipped his fingers out with a lewd pop, hooking his leg around Jongin’s hip to pull him closer. “Come on, fuck me before someone walks in. We don’t want to traumatize Mark again, do we?” he asked playfully.

Jongin smiled a little, and grabbed the bottle of lube on the vanity, squirting it onto his cock before slicking himself up. “How long do you think we have?” he asked, holding onto Taemin’s hip with one hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” Taemin said, amusement curving his lips in a smile.

Jongin squeezed his hip lightly, his other hand guiding his cock toward Taemin’s entrance. He slowly ran the head of his cock around his rim, teasing and playful. Taemin sighed softly, arching into the touch as the head of Jongin’s cock dipped inside of him. 

“Don’t be a tease,” Taemin warned, though his voice was a little more whiny than he wanted it to be.

But Jongin was merciful, likely because they didn’t have time to tease. And all at once, he was pushing inside of him. Taemin gasped as he was filled, the stretch burning and almost too much, but there was still a surge of pleasure running through him. He was left moaning and biting his lips as Jongin continued to push inside of him, not stopping until his hips were flush against Taemin’s ass.

Taemin’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling Jongin grasp his hips with both hands. He hooked his ankles around him, thankful for the blissful moment that Jongin was just still to let him adjust. Jongin leaned in and kissed him softly, and Taemin wound his arms around his neck, pulling him in close. Jongin licked his way into his mouth, and Taemin let out a soft sigh into the kiss. 

All at once, Jongin thrust forward, and Taemin couldn’t hold in the moan that spilled into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin’s fingers tightened around his hips, digging into his skin as he slowly began to work up a rhythm of fucking him. Taemin tightened his hold around Jongin, he always filled him so perfectly. Sparks of pleasure swept over him with every thrust, and he kissed Jongin desperately.

He gasped softly as Jongin suddenly pulled him, jerking him forward until his ass was hanging off of the vanity, his head falling against the mirror with a dull thud. Just as he was about to complain, however, Jongin thrust his hips forward, and suddenly Taemin was moaning curses at the shooting pleasure that swept over him.

“Fuck...right there, harder,” he groaned, breaking away from Jongin’s mouth to gasp for air. 

Jongin rested his head against Taemin’s shoulder, hips picking up a more steady and sharp pace. Every motion was sending pulses through Taemin’s cock, and he felt hot all over, craving for more. Each thrust filled him up just right, the perfect stretch that he’d grown to crave over the years of being with Jongin. 

His fingers dug into Jongin’s back, blunt nails trailing down in a way that was practically forbidden, yet he could hardly help himself. It was always the thin line between what they were allowed and what they’d have to work to hide, if it was worth it. But Taemin loved being able to see the faint marks from one of their nights together when Jongin’s clothes slipped just this side of too much. 

Taemin let out a broken moan as suddenly strong arms were wrapping around him, pulling him up from the vanity. He clung tighter onto Jongin, wrapping his legs around him securely as Jongin hoisted him into the air. 

Slowly, he began to let Taemin fall, filling him up entirely before pulling Taemin up again. Taemin moaned, all too loud for the room they were in. But there was always something he loved about Jongin treating him this way, using him like a fuckdoll. Jongin was done being gentle, and Taemin’s head swam with pleasure, only able to think about how Jongin fit inside him perfectly.

“J-Jongin…” he moaned, voice cutting off with a breathy sob. He was close, the way Jongin’s cock was steadily filling him was enough to bring him to the edge, sending thrills of pleasure shooting up his spine.

“You can come, baby,” Jongin reassured him, voice raspy and deep.

Taemin’s head fell to rest on Jongin’s shoulder as Jongin continued to fuck into him in their standing position. He clung to him as tightly as possible, hands moving to run through Jongin’s hair as his cock pulsed with every perfect thrust.

Jongin suddenly moved again, holding Taemin close as he suddenly sank onto his knees, and then he was laying Taemin down onto the hard floor. He hardly felt the discomfort, only thinking about Jongin’s cock and the pleasure filling him repeatedly. Jongin’s thrusts were becoming frantic, and Taemin knew neither of them would last long.

It was with a sharp thrust that Taemin hit his climax, biting into Jongin’s shoulder quickly to muffle the moan that threatened to spill out of his mouth. White heat filled him, and his eyes clamped shut as wave after wave hit him, cock leaking come onto both of their stomachs. His peak seemed to be enough to push Jongin over the edge as well, as suddenly Jongin’s hips stilled and he let out a muffled groan. Taemin’s eyes fluttered open to watch Jongin come. His eyes were closed and he had his wrist pressed against his mouth, trying to remain quiet. 

It took Taemin only a moment to realize he was filled with warmth, and he groaned, realizing Jongin had come inside of him. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but they still had to go all the way back to the dorms and act normal in front of everyone, and it was going to be a bit more difficult with come dripping down his thighs.

“Fuck...you’re amazing,” Jongin said, still breathing heavy.

Taemin smiled a little, “I know-”

His words died in his throat, suddenly a knocking sound could be heard at the door. They scrambled up, hardly thinking about anything except making themselves decent enough in case whoever it was barged in. Taemin zipped his pants when the door suddenly opened, and he felt himself get warm.

“You guys almost done? I didn’t want to interrupt but, uh, the bus leaves in ten,” Taeyong whispered, barely peeking his head in.

Taemin shared a long look with Jongin before they burst into laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write a lot of taekai but it’s my friend’s birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY!! 
> 
> I hope you all like this filthy little adventure
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
